


Сердце мое

by whisky_soda



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-24
Updated: 2009-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на D.Gray-man Fest по заявке Тикки Мик|Аллен Уокер. Сердце мое в 2009 году</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сердце мое

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение работы на других ресурсах: только с разрешения автора

На кончиках пальцев теплится вся мощь этого мира, способная забирать или оставлять право и дальше дышать воздухом. Упоительная сладость чужого страха – ощущение, как в ладони судорожно сжимается чужое сердце. Оно гладкое, живое, трепещущее – оно пойманное… Дыхание перехватывает, свое сердце замирает в предвкушении.  
Пробуждение было резким и довольно неприятным.  
\- Опять кошмары? – Аллен даже не поворачивается, просто кидает ему пачку сигарет.  
\- Чего не спишь? – наверное, хорошо, что Уолкер не видит – руки дрожат, зажечь сигарету получается не сразу. Хотя зачем обольщаться, этот экзорцист все знает.  
\- Опять хочется убивать?  
\- Мальчик мой, это моя натура. Это твоя натура, – руки не перестают дрожать даже после нескольких затяжек. Так - легкий якобы случайный пинок пяткой был намеком, что тема затронута неправильная.  
\- Я не убийца. Я никогда не подчинюсь ему.  
\- Слышали, знаем. Не начинай. Спи лучше.  
Встать, уйти и постоять под этим звездным небом этого нового мира, о котором так теперь любят говорить. Руки все еще дрожат. Все еще не ушло это желание убивать, хотя война и закончена. Но никуда не ушли эти гены Ноя. Они всегда были, они всегда есть и будут. Потому что это равновесие, так задумано природой. А значит, все еще зовет жажда крови, жажда увидеть вновь, как зеленый кристаллик Чистой силы рассыпается, превращается в ничто. Слишком хорошо, слишком глубоко запрятано это желание. И эта проклятая третья сторона всегда будет следить за этим равновесием, за существованием Чистой Силы и генов Ноя. И за то, что никому из них не дали право выбора, сделали своими игрушками, хочется проклинать – проклинать хотя бы это чистое небо. Оно ведь видит. И только оно знает, как иногда ночами в очередном приступе Тикки возвращается с балкона и долгими минутами стоит над Алленом, направляя руку к сердцу экзорциста, к сердцу владельца ненавистной Чистой Силы. Но каждый раз ладонь сжимается, сжимается с силой, так что белеют костяшки. «Это сердце мое. Оно мое и так», – успокаивает себя названный бывшим Ноем. Успокаивает и решает, что самое время совершить прогулку.  
Но уже никакое небо не узнает, как часами после хода Тикки Аллена выворачивает в ванной в очередном приступе. Этого никому не дано знать, что каждый приступ Ноя как зов для Четырнадцатого, который стремится к родной крови, стремится к этой соломинке, что может вытащить его из глубин сознания Уолкера. И каждый раз сопротивление чужому, липкому и очень темному сознанию сопровождается шепотом: «Это сердце мое. Мои мысли, не дам. Ничего не дам. Ничего».  
Утром же, когда Тикки вернется, Аллен будет ждать его с горячим кофе на кухне, залитой солнечным светом. И все вновь будет хорошо. До следующей ночи.


End file.
